Boys Will Be Boys
by AmandaCanzo
Summary: Series of drabbles of David and Wes's live together. Up to and past them getting together in Let Me Love You.  Rating M just a warning for possible future ones.
1. Sleepover

Thanks to Linnea for being awesome and being my beta.

_Reviews? Please? _

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Glee.

* * *

><p>It was late and they really should have been sleeping, but it <em>was<em> a sleepover and they never ever slept anyways. It was a shock their parents even allowed them to have sleepovers, as they were always complete brats the next day. It was probably from the complete lack of sleep. Actually, it was a big shock that Wes had been allowed to stay the night ever again, considering what happened the last time. It's not like David _meant_to be so crabby and annoying the next morning…he couldn't help it. He and Wes stayed up all night, just talking. He was so crabby that his parents said Wes probably wouldn't be allowed to stay over anymore. Yet here they were, perhaps it was because their parents realized keeping the two apart was completely and utterly useless. After all, they'd grown up together and David couldn't remember a single memory in his life that didn't include Wes.

"Hey…Wes?" asks ten year old David from his spot on a bed next to Wes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" he stops, looking over at Wes. "Do you ever think about kissing?"

"Sure, I guess," he says, looking at David. They roll over a bit so they're facing each other. "I'm tired," Wes mutters, yawning. David smiles, moving his arms so that Wes can cuddle with him, the way they always did when they spent the night. Most would find it strange that two straight boys would be okay cuddling, but David and Wes weren't most boys. Besides, David enjoyed the feeling of cuddling with Wes. He loved wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Most times when they did this, David would wake in the middle of the night and be curled around Wes, his head resting on Wes's chest. Those were the best moments, since he could hear Wes's heartbeat, and feel his gentle breathing on his hair. They'd been best friend since forever, and although cuddling would seem odd to anyone else, it was one of the most natural things about their friendship. They loved each other, and cuddling showed that.

"Hey Wes?" David asks sleepily a few moments later, breaking the silence.  
><strong><br>**"Hmm?" he mumbles, half asleep.

"What does kissing feel like?" he whispers, shifting a little closer to Wes.

"I dunno," Wes says, yawning again. "I've never kissed anyone."

"Oh…" he says "me either." It's silent again, expect for Wes's soft breathing as he begins to fall asleep. "Wes?" David whispers.

"Hmmm?" he whispers, mostly asleep at this point.

"Do you…" David stops, taking a deep breath. He knows that this is something boys shouldn't do, even ones that are as close as him and Wes. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, so quietly he's nearly sure Wes doesn't even hear the request. A moment later, Wes pulls himself from David's embrace, sitting up and staring at him.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Can I…Can I kiss you?"

"But…I'm a boy."

"I know…it won't…" David sighs, blushing.

"Yeah, okay," Wes says quietly. "I mean…it doesn't mean anything right? Since we're both boys?"

"Right…we just want to know what it feels like, right?"

"Right. And then when a girl kisses us, we won't be so confused."

"Exactly," David says, nodding. It wouldn't mean anything. Two boys kissing didn't mean something because boys didn't kiss. And, sure, maybe it was a little odd, but it was normal to wonder what kissing someone felt like.

"So…what now?" Wes asks, pulling on his shirt, obviously nervous.

"We kiss," David says, scooting closer to Wes. Wes nods, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how," he mumbles.

"It's okay," David says, his hand coming up to cradle Wes's head. "Neither do I," he closes his eyes then, bringing his face closer to Wes's. Wes nods gently, his eyes falling shut. Slowly they move until their lips touch each other. Their lips move against each other, both of them going on instinct. Wes's hand comes up, cradling David's head, pulling him closer. Gently, David bites Wes's bottom lip, which causes the boy to gasp. Still going on instinct David slips his tongue into Wes's mouth, kissing him harder. A soft moan escapes from Wes, breaking the moment. They pull back, staring at each other.

"That was…" Wes trails off, looking down.

"Yeah…" David agrees. He lies down, waiting for Wes to lie down next to him.

"Kissing feels nice," Wes whispers, as he lies down next to David. David only nods, pulling Wes to him so they can cuddle again.

Although neither boy would admit it for years to come, the moment their lips touched that first time…they fell in love.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

I'm sorry, also that The Breaking Point hasn't been updated in forever. I've hit a snag, but I PROMISE it will be up as soon as I can. If you want you can follow me on Tumblr so you have an idea on how things are going and whatnot. http:/amandacanzo[dot]tumblr[dot]com


	2. This I Promise You

**A/N: **So instead of a one-shot, Boys Will Be Boys will be a bunch of drabbles of Wes and David. They won't be in order however. They'll be in whatever order Wes and David share the stories with me. So hopefully you all like it :)** Hi my farm planet name is:** I have no clue if ten-years old know what french kissing is. When they wrote it I hadn't decided what age they would be and then I did and I never changed it...so oh well haha. **  
><strong>

_Reviews? Please?_

Thanks to Linnea for being an amazing beta, and for putting up with the crazies in my head.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee nor do I own the song This I Promise You by N*sync

* * *

><p>The first time David became at all aware of his feelings for Wes was in 8th grade. The two of them had recently joined the school's choir, and somehow Wes managed to convince the three other boys in the group to help him serenade his newest crush. Today was the day; it was to happen at lunch.<p>

"Hey," Wes says, coming up behind David.

"Nervous?"

"Little bit," he admits quietly. David steps back slightly, his hand reaching down to grasp Wes's.

"It will be fine," he says, squeezing Wes's hand gently. "She'll fall into your arms I know it." Wes nods, releasing David's hand as feedback comes over the intercom. "Ready?" Wes nods again as David and the other three boys go behind Wes.

Wes steps to the front of the group as David and the other three boys do some odd looking dancing

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you_

_Are secrets and lies _

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along…_

David watches, half-heartedly dancing while Wes charms his crush. The whole cafeteria is swaying enjoying Wes's voice, and David and the others backup vocals.

_And I will take _

_You in my arms _

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

It was almost like a bullet hit him, but as Wes sang; David realized with heartbreaking clarity that he was head over heels in love with the boy in front of him. He stumbles a bit, knocking into the other boy. No, it can't be true, he can't love Wes.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart _

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

David willed the feelings to go away, there was no possible way he loved Wes. Not like that anyways. But as he sort of danced, watching Wes serenade someone who _wasn't him_ he felt his heart breaking into a million little pieces.

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

And now it hurt, dancing behind him as he confessed how he felt to someone else. Although David knew the song was nearly over, and he should be the supportive best friend he'd always been, he just couldn't handle it anymore. With one last look at Wes, David runs from the lunchroom, tears already forming in his eyes. He dashes into the bathroom, sobbing.

He remembers suddenly with perfect clarity the summer before 6th grade and that stupid kiss he and Wes shared. He closes his eyes, willing the tears to just stop falling before someone finds him. The bathroom door creaks open and David curses under his breath. Of course someone would come in here.

"David?" Wes asks in a timid voice, inching forward into the bathroom. David takes a deep shuddering breath, hands reaching up to wipe away his tears. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he says, as he stands, still choking back tears. "How'd it go?"

"She said yes," Wes says with a blinding smile that causes David's heart to break all over again. "Are you sure you're okay?" David just nods, unable to lie to his best friend again.

"Come on, lunch is probably over now. We should get to class," David says, beginning to walk out of the bathroom. Wes stops him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks," he says, his face pressed into David's neck. David nods, loving the feeling of Wes in his arms, before pulling away. "Class?" he asks, smiling. David nods again, smiling sadly as Wes turns to walk away. As they walk to class David wonders if he'll ever have the courage to tell Wes that he's in love with him.


	3. He'd Always Known

**A/N: **Gah...I'm so so so sorry. Writer's block really hit me hard on every single story. And then it just reaches that point when you think is it worth it anymore? Is anyone even reading anymore? And then someone sent me a review on this story. So thanks **KlaineLover36** for convincing me to finish this chapter.

_Thanks to Katie for betaing this chapter :) _

* * *

><p>Wes knew he was in love with David. In fact he'd known since the kiss they'd shared in the summer before entering middle school. He had always loved David, for as long as he could remember, but when their lips touched Wes fell completely in love with the other boy. Wes didn't think he would ever tell him of course, being completely certain that David could never possibly feel the same.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to try out with me?" David asks from beside him. "It will be a lot of fun."

"Um, no thanks. I don't really find joy in being tackled," he says, grimacing.

"You're completely missing the point of football," David laughs, standing up. "Wish me luck?" he asks before running over to the other boys.

"Luck," Wes whispers. As it turns out David's actually really good at football and he ends up making the team as the quarterback.

"I'm thinking of joining the Warblers," Wes says as the two walk away from practice.

"Sounds like fun."

"Wanna join with me?"

"You know I can't, Wes. Warblers practice is at the same time as football."

"Right," Wes says. He sighs. This was first time he and David hadn't been doing the same thing. It felt….odd. They reach the dorms. "Wanna grab dinner?" Wes asks, his hand on the door handle of his dorm.

"Sure, just let me shower," David says, smiling. Wes nods, heading into his dorm room. As Wes waits he flicks through his music, trying to decide what his audition piece will be. Nothing catches his eye at first, until he sees a song he'd added on whim.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

Wes sings, thinking of David, wishing he could sing this to him.

_I'll pretend that I'm missing _

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true_

_And then while I'm away _

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

_All my loving I will send to you_

_All my loving, darling, I'll be true_

"Is that your audition song?" David asks coming into Wes's dorm room.

"Yeah, probably."

"You sounded really good."

"Yeah?"

David looks at him, smiling. "Yeah." It's quiet for a moment as Wes shuts his iPod off. "I always forget how amazing your singing voice is," David says quietly.

Wes blushes. "Thanks."

"Welcome," David says smiling, standing in the doorway. "So…dinner?" Wes nods, coming over to where David stands. He heads out the door, waiting for David to follow before shutting it.

It's quiet as they walk to dinner both of them lost in their own thoughts about each other. Wes wishes he could just tell David the truth…tell him how utterly and hopelessly in love he was with him. He glances at David, a small sad smile on his lips before shaking his head. He would never tell him. He couldn't. If he told him it would ruin things between them.

As much as Wes hated not being able to truly express how he felt he would hate it even more if David left him completely alone. Which Wes figured would happen if he ever told David the truth. Therefore that meant it would never happen. And Wes had accepted this. He would watch as David grew older, and became more attractive and he would watch as David dated and got his heart broken. Maybe, one day he would tell the boy how he felt, but for now he was content to keep it hidden.


End file.
